The invention relates to powering and controlling electromechanical equipment of an aircraft engine and/or its surroundings. The invention applies more particularly to airplane engines and specifically to gas turbine engines of the turbojet type.
The term “electromechanical equipment of an aircraft engine or of its surroundings” is used herein to cover not only equipment that is useful for the actual operation of the engine, but also equipment that is associated with the engine nacelle. By way of example, such equipment may comprise electromechanical devices for actuating various functions of the engine while the engine is in operation or while it is stopped, such as, in particular, devices for actuating thrust reversers for a gas turbine airplane engine or devices for actuating maintenance covers (opening/closing the covers).
Each electromechanical actuation device as mentioned above generally comprises at least one actuator, an electric motor for actuating the actuator, and controlling electronics for controlling the electric motor and dimensioned as a function of the specific requirements of the actuation device.
Furthermore, the present trend is to control more and more functions of an aircraft engine by means of such electromechanical actuation devices.
Consequently, there exists a need to simplify the powering and the control of such actuation devices in order to reduce manufacturing costs and also in order to reduce design complexity, in particular in terms of overall bulk, weight, and dimensioning.